hybrid link
by theneo
Summary: What happens Bayonetta the lumna saga umbra witch hybird meets a soul reaper Arrancar hybrid who have to work togather but also have to find to tell each other how they feel also who is the one helping Balder out and what are they flashbacks Bayonetta have mean and yeah is the oin needed?
1. Chapter 1 the two hybrids meet

Chapter 1 The Hybrids meet

**This is my Bayonetta Bleach over the Pair is ( Bayonetta x OC) It will follow the Bayonetta story line with some Bleach in the mix along with my OC Salvador Rakzin remembering his life from when he was found and to the point where he is Hope you enjoy it will be set in Karkura Town also Enzo bashing.**

"Hey" Normal speech

'Why me' Thinking

"_**She looks good" Destruction Speaking**_

"**Are you all right" Hollow mask/Hollow specking**

"_My eye" Flashbacks_

It was a nice day for the Umbra Witch Bayonetta how just finished help the fat tub of lord Enzo with another funeral that day in the rain and after that she finished getting rid of angels and so she and Enzo" Well that was fun was it not?" She said as they were given a ride back home. "It sure was sitting up that trap for the angels to come." Rodin said with Happiness." Why is my car that has the get hit every time?" Enzo whined as he drove back but then saw Bayonetta read a book about Japanese gods. "Why are you even reading that book?" Enzo asked her as Rodin read his copy without being seen right after he saw someone following them. "It is best to know what the different gods are for people in other country's that and I found something interesting." She said smiling as she still has her lollipop in her mouth.

Not too far away

There was a fight that started but the weird thing is that they were trying to kill Angels that were nearby and a Soul Reaper/ Sin hunter As he got there the hollows got rid of the angels. **"Well that was funny but now the Shingami is here so let's kill him." ** Said a hollow as they turned around and saw that the one that they sensed is the one that Azien Created Salvador Rakzin the prototype Hybrid that betrayed his maker. "Ok let's make this easy you guys just ram yourselves in to destruction and call it a day." Asked the soul reaper as he looked at the hollows. ** "No we rather kill you instead!" **Said the hollow as the two went at him as the third that was hiding fired a cero at him right after the soul reaper moved out of the way a got blasted at the road a few yards behind him.

Back with Bayonetta, Rodin, And the fat pig

As the two were still reading Bayonetta found a chapter that got her attention. "Hum what is this about the gods of death." She said looking at it. "Why is something in a book so interesting?" Enzo Asked her. "Well maybe this it says that the Shingami are protects of the living and after life guiding to soul to haven or send them to hell." Rodin said after he finished reading the chapter Bayonetta is on telling him what it was about. "What are you for real man hell that is odd?" Then out of nowhere Bayonetta stomped down the brakes which cause Rodin to see a massive expulsion go off and from where it was something was headed there way. "Hey why did you do that?" Enzo asked only to see the road a head blowup in the shape of a small metro landing

(Play Shrio Sagisu Standup be strong)

As the two saw what caused the damage Enzo was frozen from what he. "What could have do this much damage?" He asked still stunned from what was in front of him. "Rodin do you think he is a Lumen sage?" She asked him only to see Enzo look at them as if they were insane "What are you two talking about there is nothing there." He said only for Bayonetta to hand her glasses so he can see what they see. "No way is that a ghost?" He asked scared. "We are not sure but it looks like he took a hit head on by the look of the smoke come of his body." Rodin said and then looked to the right and saw three swords one that look like a katana with the handle red, gray, and the guard is black the other two are the swords are wrapped in chains that look rust red and a massive butcher knife then all of the sudden the man that was down got up but what they saw was a mask of a human faced dragon with red scares on it. ** "Note to self-dodge and not take a cero head on." ** He said as he reached for his weapons the katana went to his hip but once he got his other swords the chains unwrapped and they saw what looked like a had been somewhat used with blade edge fire red the upper half is the same as the chain but with brown in the mix and the looks of it the swords are so heavy that they left an impression on the ground and he lifted them with eases leaving a speechless Bayonetta, Rodin and still stunned fat pig Enzo as they saw him stand up in time for them to see three weird looking beings come out of nowhere with hunger in their eyes and a hole in their chest. "What are those things?" Rodin asked looking at them then out of nowhere yet a gain a plane crashes nearby and angels fly out of it with another Umbra witch shooting the with her a guns on her which look onyx black and a large crystal in each one which got Bayonetta to jump in to action. ** "Well look here the Reaper has landed right were food is for us to eat come on guys let's eat!" ** Said the one that fired the cero. **"You guys had one chose you damned Hollows now you shall die." ** Said the Shingami as ran at them. "He is a Shingami." Rodin said for himself and the still stunned Enzo how is now crying for his life right behind Rodin and as they looked at him and the now name hollows they vanished into thin air as they fight for the two witch continued they saw the reaper and hollows land right where they are only the hollows are look like they are in pain with cuts everywhere on themselves while the Shingami looks fin. **"Let's end these boys." ** Said the hollow as they went at the Reaper as Bayonetta looked at this after the other witch left she saw the one with the swords vanish and break the masks killing them as they vapored in to nothing that's when he left to. "That was new." She said looking at them as she went back in the car with the rest and went to the gates of hell bar in Karkura town.

(Song ends)

As the three got back they started to talk on what happened then Enzo decided to tell them what he found out about the eyes of the world. "I heard that the right eye of the world has surfaced then vanished it was traced to Vigrad right where the ones how follow god live." He said right before he started smoking. "But also our friends in Inferno are getting restless wanting to eat the angels not only that but right here in this town it is in the middle of three locations and from the book we read I can tell you the two names the third is unknown but the two are known as Soul society which people call heaven, and Hell but it is different they have no demons in but souls of the people who killed innocents are doom the entirety of unimaginable pain and suffering and from time to time they escape only the be hunted down by some they call the sin hunter." He said after give Bayonetta her drink along with her guns Scabbard Fair Thanks but if I am going there I need a ride and I know a friend how owns his a plane and the job he runs is a one man army PMC known as the army of one he can give me a lift." She said to him after getting her guns ready and pick up the phone so she can call him.

In uraharas shop

As the Urahara and his old friend finished talking with the head captain of the gatio 13 which they went well. "So Gin has showed his face up and you want me to bring him in right?" Asked the one with a portion if a hollow mask on his forehead. "No I want you to kill him and I know you want to get revenge for the way you were treated and you are allowed to go full force and do not worry every captain know of this mission is solo but Urahara shall give you information of where you are when need be careful for where you are head you shall be attacked from what you reported." The head captain said to him knowing very well what will happen to him. "I will Yamamoto do not worry I will be." The person said to him. "I know you will try your best Salvador. " Yamamoto said to the now named Salvador as he left to head back to Soul society. As he left Salvador's cell phone rang as he went to see who is calling him he found out it was Bayonetta. "Hello Bayoentta what do you need… Yeah sure I will take you there heck I have a job meeting with the head of Vigrad … yeah the irony what time do you have to leave… ok ten in the morning at my air base alight see you the… bye." He said as he hung up the phone only to see Urahara smiling at him. "What?" He asked him. "Going on a date with your girlfriend Salvador?" He asked only to get hit by a water bottle that came out of nowhere to the face. "Shut up Urahara we are not dating and plus tell Yoruichi that I will be gone." He said as he put one his boots when he reached to front door. "Ara ara I will and remember if I cannot get in touch with you send a hell butterfly to." He said to him. "I will." He said with his coat on with the kage Origin on the back showing as he walked out and went to his home to get ready.

**Hope you enjoyed it I do not own Bayonetta and Bleach all rights go to the rightful owners please fav and follow I only own the oc Salvador Rakzin If you do not know what it means the name stands for savoir origin ** **till next time see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Vigraid part one

Chapter 2 welcome to Vigrad Part one

**Here is the next Chapter and the flash back will be starting for both Bayonetta and Salvador his will be three days from when he was found also he and Bayonetta will cross paths even work together Salvador's flash backs are in years Bayonetta's are just flash back the same in the same place.**

"Hey" Normal speech

'Why me' Thinking

"**She looks good" Destruction Speaking**

"**Are you all right" Hollow mask/Hollow specking**

"_My eye" Flashbacks_

It was the next day and Salvador went to his base which is an airport that was about to go down and given to him to use as a HQ and air hanger and modified for him to have his guns at the bottom floor and the rest of his equipment up top as in computers routers so he can call in his unmanned planes or get in touch with his database on his target also a kitchen in the left wing third room of the entrance. This where he is waiting for Bayonetta while eating breakfast even having some ready for when she came. "Well I have what I need to know now I just have to wait for Bayonetta to come and we can leave." As he said that Bayonetta was drooped of by Enzo as she entered she was still surprised that he never has to pay a single bill for the power and ammo that is it the place heck even for his own home as she walked to the kitchen to find Salvador eating his breakfast and has some ready for her to eat which she did. "So Salvador what is this job about anyways?" She asked him "Security detail they feel like someone is going to kill their leader." He lied to her what he meant was someone from his past should up it is time for some revenge. "Ok have a job time when we get there." She said with a smile as they went to the hang and boarded the plane and went on their way to Vigrad. As they were half way their Bayonetta fell asleep when she was looking out the window. "Wake up my Child and no harm shall fall upon you and your friend." Said a voice as she wakeup to find a blanket covering her she guessed the Salvador did it and also found him asleep so she guessed autopilot is on till they get there. "You are to caring Salvador but that is what makes you special always helping others." She said with a small blush on her face as she whispered to herself and went back to sleep. It was the next day and Salvador started the decent to the runway of his one of many bases and when they touched down and parked the plane in the hanger as they got out Bayonetta walked off telling her friend that she well is going where he is for the festival. As she left Salvador summoned his weapons and Flash stepped to town without being spotted by his friend who has not seen him yet. As Bayonetta walked a way she entered pergotrio through her own Magic circle as she went through it she saw a shadow go right past her at a blinding speed on her way to Vigraid she took a route that she end up underground and found a pit that has a coffin at the bottom." I better get whatever is at the bottom then and move on." She said as she got there the coffin was sealed shut so she went and destroyed it and got a very big key. "I better get out of here then." As she did angels attacked her which was bad sconce she swung the key and chopped in at the waist with blood spilling out and then halos come from the corpse. The same happened to the rest. As she jumped across the pit she could not help but think on how her friend is doing.

With Salvador

As Salvador went on he found nothing getting in his way no angels but a few hollows weak ones but nothing less. "Man for angel turf they sure have hollows here weak ones but still Azien is behind this and gin is probable the one helping them out." He said then he felt Bayonetta spiritual presence underground then out of nowhere angel's attacked him in midair." Ok you it looks like we are on even ground but um so even air so how about we get this out of the way." He said but one of them asked him a question. **"Why are you here soul reaper?" ** It asked looking at Salvador as he got his blades ready. "I am here for a traitor how is spotted in the area and I am here to kill him." He said but saw them tense up which got him thinking and his instinct told him that they are working together. **"So you are the hybrid prototype we were told to kill along with the witch but tell us what he did?" ** Said the angel as it and the rest got ready to attack him. "He and two others are planning to get rid of the soul king and take over the world with me as the one to do it for them with an army of hollows helping on keeping others in fear." He said with anger present ads his masked took shape. ** "That is a lie and for that you shall die reaper." ** The lead angel said as they got close they swung at Salvador but when they hit him the weapons bounced of him as if his skin is made out of steel. "Steel skin it is use full for things like this but now get out of my way." He said then went to slice all three with one swing at them and the same happened they were corpses then halos came out and burst into a golden light. "Man what a hassle wish they could just tell where he is." Salvador said attracting the halos which he thought of give to Bayonetta when he finds her or finds the source of a portal and leave them right next to it "I should tell her how I feel one day." He said as he kept one going to the many entrances of Vigrad which is at a cliff side. As he got to the exit that leads to a park like cliff side with a fountain in the center he choices to leave the Halos right in front of the portal the leads to the gates of hell but what he did not see was Rodin saw his face without his mask in and walked up to him. "Hello Salvador mind telling me why you are here and not in Karkura town?" He asked him only to see his face being serious as he looked back. "Do not tell her this ok but I am not human at all I was created by three soul reapers how want to kill the soul king and have me take out his guards hell I am just a hybrid arrancar which is the highest and hardest level to reach for a hollow and soul reaper and I am seeking revenge on them for they have experimented on me to no end and one should up here in Vigraid his name is Gin ichmura and the angels and hollows are working together and also I send to soul of sinner back to hell." He said to Rodin he looked like he understood what was said. "I get what you're saying and trust me I will not tell her and that you love her." He said that last part making Salvador blush a darker color of red then his swords blade edge. "Ok then will I better get going she is almost her see you later." He said flash stepping to the other side of the park and went on to wait for her to catch up.

Back with Bayonetta

As she got out of the sewers after fighting angels that tried to kill her but the same thing happened they got killed with their bodies on the ground thanks to her wicked weave and witch time and guns. "I might as well got going and have some fresh air." She said when she was walking she found a big pile of halos about 2000 of them by the looks of it and took them wondering how left them there for her when she found herself looking at the same portal the Salvador was at talking with Rodin be for he left and found Rodin waiting for her . "Hello Bayonetta I have been waiting for you." He said looking at her as he walked from the portal. "Hello Rodin what do you want because by the looks of things you are not here for idle chit chat." She said as they looked at each other. "You got that right as you know the Halos back home in heel are worth a lot." He said with one in his hand and one the he wears around his neck. "As you know I can sell you what you need for a good amount of halos and they will be up to your satisfaction." He said to her. "Ok but if they are not what do the Americans say oh right I will bust a cap in your ass." She said at him with her gun pointing at him. "Right on." He said as he faded back in to the gates of hell. So she turned around and went outside and found the same spot Salvador saw as he was go by and was at the other side waiting. As she got to the center she found the place to relaxing then out of nowhere angels attacked her with weapons form a blade staff which the blades spin to tubes and Trumpets. "It looks like you boys got more help let's see what you can do." She said as they attacked her. She dodge out of the way at the nick of time and beat up the closest angle to her then shot the next one with a headshot the splattered the head all over the ground dropping the trumpet she finished of the angel she was with by throwing the angel in to an Iron Median and it let a screeching scream as it died. 'I hope that surge has nothing getting in his way.' She thought as she graded the trumpet and decimated the tuba welding angel. The last one was not lucky as she slammed its head in to a magical cell that she connected it with chains and a winch and crush hanged its head all of the angels did the same as the last. But a bigger one came out welding a battle axe that is huge and sung it at her but she jumped out if the way and land on its back and shot the big red orb on the back stunning it. "Well I would love to stay her and play but I must be of." Bayonetta said and a demon liking dragon the ate the still stunned angel and then vanished into its portal along with Bayonetta hair which reformed in to her cat suit and ran off once she got a record with guns on it. 'I better give this to Rodin when I head to the gates of hell.

During the fight with Salvador

As he was waiting for Bayonetta to get where he was at and heard that cursed strumpet that the angels use for long range be sides the tuba while sitting at the top of the entrance of Vigraid.

Xxx flash back 300 years ago xxx

_It was the day of a royal family moving the oin to a safer and more sacred place to make sure it is safe and the 10__th__ court squad is making sure nothing happens "He Salvador do you sense or smell anything out of the ordinary?" His captain asked as he came by to see how he was doing since other soul reapers stay away from him cause of him being a hybrid but not he captain he saw him as a person not a monster. Yeah something angelic and the scent of rosemary it is close but it has me wondering they never come here knowing that we have to guard is dangers in the wrong hands." Salvador said looking up at the sky. "I here you there but what you said makes me uneasy and I trust you be ready just in case and get close to the oin." Isshin order him which was done as time went by ever one heard trumpets and the angels attacked taking out the royal guards but they got killed or frozen even sliced but the soul reapers but one of them got a lucky shot and hit the oin's cart with Salvador on it the blast hit him so hard that the cart is on fire and the shrapnel was everywhere but everyone heard one blood and pain filled cry. "MY Eye!" which was heard and the captain shiba, lieutenant masamoyto and third seat Hitsogaya came to the source and what they saw scared them so much that they called for help. What the saw was Salvador crying in pain pined the floor by the rubble with a flaming piece of wood jammed in his eye and the oin cover in his blood that came from said eye the wood has embers in it which covered his went around the outside scaring him." Oh my quick get him out of there and the wood out of his eye now and take him to rusta tell her what happened now!" Isshin Ordered at the top of his lungs which was done fast the royal family heard about this and chose to give it the Salvador as a way of felling sorry and to make sure it will never be found again the R&D department made an eye patch that will eat the Reushi and help him out on controlling but once it is mastered with Banki it will be made as a last resort for very strong enemy's _

Xxx Flash back ends xxx

As Bayonetta came through right where he is at he chose to leave and wait with in the city for her and leave a nice present for her. So he left looking at her as he was above the entrance seeing remembering something from her he flash stepped into an ally and made himself visible to the people as he walked out in to the open and no one bothered on asking him why is he here.

With Bayonetta

Xxx. Flash back at the Cliffside entrance of Vigraid. Xxx

_As she stood right where she is at her outfit changed to a more fabric clothing the hare with her head and hair covered also she was wear and butterfly glasses as she stood there a angel two headed dragon with an upside down giant human face flied past her and so did so umbra Witches. "Come on half bred we have to like this angel now." One of them said as they rest ran past them shooting at it with old civil war musket pistol. So she went to help them out but as they got to a bridge the other side was blocked by rocks that fell. "Great we are cornered shoot the angel or else you will die." Said the umbra witch as they did that the angel attacked and killed them one by one but Bayonetta last long enough t=for it the runaway._

Xxx Flashback ends Xxx

As she finished having her flash back she went on and walked up to fin yet another portal waiting for her so she went in and is at the gates of hell with Rodin waiting for her. "Hello Bayonetta it looks like you got yourself a weapons record with them I can make you new and more power full weapons so please give it to me and just wait." He said as he went into heel as she wait and she could her fighting and then Rodin came flying out with wounds and gave her new guns onyx rifles as she put them on her heels and walked out she heard Rodin say something about how strange faith with love can be to people. As she got back she went on the bridge which is now blacked with a looked gate so she decided to go around it but out of nowhere an angel with a babe face attacked her and ripped the bridge right put pf the cliff trying to shake off Bayonetta. "Trying to shake me what a bad boy you are that won't work at all." She said and went to beat up the angel which helped in it fling her and the bridge right onto the bottom of the cliff which did not work as she jumped to the platform which leads to the entrance and landed like a cat and she thought one thing. 'I wonder if I could make Salvador blush with me in this position." She got up and walked off with nothing bit the image of a nose bleeding Salvador in her head. As she got closer to the entrance the same angel with some of the armor like skin that is broken off with the flesh and other internal organs showing still trying to kill her. "Do you ever stop?" As she ran back to get more room to fight in she fired back wreaking it and when to got to the platform she landed on she fought back and when it was weak enough she summand her demon contract but not her main one it beat up on the sides of the wall which was not pretty and the crushed in by chomping it with its teeth the swallowed it. As it left the moon came out and she heard a mortal cycle and found it with the driver on the wall with the umbra witch walk symbol underneath it ' that's odd I thought I was the last one." She thought but found the drive right beside her killing the angels and then left and she looked down and the same thing was found so she went to the wall and walked on the wall but was stopped when angels appeared but she killed the off and entered Vigraid which is where her friend is at waiting for her but also someone else.

**Here is the first part of welcome to Vigraid the next one will have new enemy types along with a new face and will Salvador be able to fight an enemy that is a bount also Songs shall be played at boss fights till next time hope you enjoyed please favorite, follow and review NO Flames just helpful advice see you later on the Hybrid link.**


	3. Chapter 3 Vigrad part two

Chapter 3 Welcome the Vigrad part two

**Here is the next part if you see any miss typing sorry about that and for the Surge part in the story I meant to type Salvador I will be describing the Demons that Bayonetta summons and the angels she faces if you know the names please note that I have no internet and can only get the info from my cellphone which is slow also I you want to know my oc background please ask for it to be posted and when you do when to Fanfic is on hold it will be also if you love Enzo do not hate me for making fun of him plus bold is also for angel talking ps To Bayonetta Salvador is known as the Reaper.**

"Hey" Normal speech

'Why me' Thinking

"_**She looks good"**_** Destruction Speaking**

"**Are you all right" Hollow mask/Hollow specking/ Angel speaking**

"_My eye" Flashbacks_

As Bayonetta entered Vigraid she found the statues she saw which are Lumen sage and an Umbra witch right beside each with the later impaled by the looks of it and she knew what to do when she found a puzzle like wall in her way and when she tried without its help she found that she needs to slow down time when she got through she found the place which is a park like area which nice as she got down angels attacked her but still died so she walked on following a path out of the park to a wide market like area.

With Salvador

As he made himself visible to the people who live in Vigrad he is found sitting at a café drinking a nice cup of coffee with some Mexican sweet bread or concha's listing to some music when out of nowhere the guards came by to ask him something. "What can I do for you guy?" He asks a bit pissed since he cannot enjoy his break. "We are wondering if you see a man who goes by the name of Luka Redgrave." One of them asked. "No sir I have not." Salvador said. "Ok thanks you and sorry for disturbing you." Said the guard as he and the rest of his men left. ' Why is Luka here of all places he is going to get himself killed If he follows Bayonetta and me to is la del sol more accurately ilvthion tower.' He thought as he fished his snack and coffee after he paid and left he walked in to an ally and went back to his to being only seen to the ghosts and spirits off the dead that and he needs to get some information from Urahara. "Hey Urahara I am in Vigrad anything I should know before shit hits the fan?" He asked as he walked up the side of a building. "Why yes there is angel the guards that place and a bount there too he seems to have a large amount of rishi around him when you get to him go Banki. " He said to Salvador who is on the roof "Ok thanks." He said be as before he hung up. 'I better get moving then.' He thought as he landed he found Bayonetta right where he is as he put on his mask to hid his face and hollowed his voice. "What are you doing here soul reaper?" She asked him wonder on how he got here and why. **"I am here to kill a traitor to soul society who has been found in this area but to answer who I am not allowed to sorry." **He said looking at her just as Luka landed in between them. "What are you doing here Cheshire. " I am here to expose you for who you are Bayonetta after you killed my father I still remember it the scent of rosemary remember his dad being ripped to pieces by Bayonetta who floated above the water with his dad to as a younger Luka saw his father's death. "From that day I swore to uncover the truth." He said pointing at her but still cannot see her as she walked a tripped him a little as she went by him. **I sense angels coming fast." **Salvador said but to Bayonetta she only knew him as soul reaper or reaper for short. "Well then it looks like we better fight them then." She said smiling at him and gets a sense of knowing him from him as if she knew who he is but not too sure. **"Fine by me just make sure not to get cut."** He said looking at her as the angels came with a big one in two it went after Salvador and as it hit him he was moved by a few feet then flashed stepped to cut the legs off. Bayonetta fought the smaller ones as she did she saw to big guy loss its legs and the one right behind her get cut in half. "You handle that sword well." She said licking her lips at him. **"Thanks for the compliment." ** He said blushing from see her lick her lips at him as they nearly finished the angels of she so the reaper slice they big angel in half. "Well that was fast work we should work together" She said walking to him **"We should but right now I have to leave it seems something bad is going to happen." ** He said as he left her. "Well then till next time reaper boy." She said as he flashed stepped away leaving.

With Salvador near the church of Vigraid

As Salvador waited at a Church he sensed something that was familiar with in it but not sure on how that is even possible. 'How did she get here so fast without me seeing her?' He thought when he found himself trying to figure it out as he entered the church and found nothing in there. 'Must be nothing.' He thought as he left the church but what he did not see was a child with a cat doll with her and she was not a bount but she saw him without his mask see his face.

With Bayonetta

As she went on without know where the Reaper went she walked in to a street that has a trolley rails in it when a trolley came out of nowhere and she jumped over it and then followed it to where it crashed and out if the wreck angels in the shape of wheels and the face is in the middle attacked her with fire. 'Do they always have to do this?' she thought right when she dodged and had some trouble trying to kill them but whenever she got into witch time she got the chance to beat them up and when they got weak she shoved them into a wider iron maiden and walked of when she heard them scream to death. As she went on she found herself at a cliff side that has a great view as she went right where the Church is at but found a big gap and also found a podium for something. 'this seem to use that mystic wall I found back in the sowers when I got out and there is one nearby I better get it over here then. She did just that as she went over and to the church she found the reaper at the entrance with his mask on but now she felt like she has seen his real face and not too sure why tough. "What are you doing here?" She asked him as she was right in front of him **"Just looking at the view reading the newspaper even waiting for something interesting to happen but I better get going I feel like shit is about to get bad here in the town see you later." **He said just as he left and walked on thin air a then flash stepped to get somewhere safe. 'Where does he even go?" She asked herself as she entered the church as the same little child that was seen when Salvador entered ran off scared for her life. Then out of nowhere a giant angelic dragon head came crashing through the wall right in front of her. 'I better get rid of this and fast.' She thought as she went to kill it but it was a lot harder then the rest as she continued to beat it up a sound head showed up this time it was blue and it spat out fire balls at her while the red one tried to eat her which was not working as she fired at it with the combo of witch time and guns with the which she kept up cause of the timely dodging of the fire balls as it got fed up with its attack it threw here along with her on it but there was some debris in the area and with the help of witch time and jump she got to the other side if the destroyed church and went right through the hole and then grabbed the building a threw at the angelic dragon that she has seen in her flash back getting a head shot but it still lives **"Umbra witch pleas come with me so you can be graced by the creator Jubileus?" **The angel asked only to get hit by a thrown piece of debar at the face once more. "No thanks I have my eyes set on someone but tell me one thing why is there a soul reaper here?" She asked back.** "I cannot tell you." ** It said as it fired fire at her and dismasted all of Vigraid Cliffside town into a hell like place and the moon started to come out. 'Well now I am worried for Salvador but where is he I have not seen him when I was in town hopefully he is somewhere safe.

With Salvador in the burning city

As he started walking and find a safe place to figure out what the hell just happened he could only think one thing 'damn this angels can cause so much damage hell they make what hollows do look like a just minor damage.' He thought as he got to where the plaza is only to get ambushed by flame angels and an angelic dog that has a crosshair on the tip of its head and a bladed tail and it fired a fire ball at him near missing him as his flash steeped out of the as he replaced his hollow mask just in time cause Bayonetta came in to help him out. "Need some help there?" She asked him as he blocked a flaming sword from and angel right beside him with Destruction his soul reaper Zanpakuto. **"Yes please." ** He said as he shoved to angel away from him then fired a bale at the head getting rid of it the rest went down but not the mutts as they kept the two dodging from time to time but as the got weaken Bayonetta killed the off with a torture wheel that was so big that she threw it at the two dog then she kicked it with the two still stuck then died. "Well that was fun." She said looking at him **"Yes it was but it looks like we better stick together if we want to get out of here." ** The reaper said and she nodded at the idea. "Well then let's go." She said as the two left in the way down a path a wave of lave come down on the two Bayonetta surfed on it with the body of an not so lucky angel the reaper kept on jump a shot way cause of the walls .As the y reached the end the reaper remember that he found a Golden record with the symbol of a sword on them and gave to her.** "Here you may want this." ** He said as she took and smiled at him. "Thanks." She said as they went on and taking care of some angels but for some reason hollows never showed up when they approached huge gap full of lave the two looked at each other. **"I can flash step the two of us to the other side." **He said to her. "Thanks but I rather take wall walking." She said and did just that as the reaper waited on the other side and found a way down.

**Here is part two I do not own Bayonetta and Bleach the rights go to then the owner and I will try to get the two together and in the flash back show how they met till then bye bye. **


	4. Chapter 4 now leaving Vigraid

Chapter 4 now leaving Vigraid

**Ok just so you know I do not know the name for the Angel boss fights so I will use songs from my Phone as subsatute pleas not the Fights will change from Angel to Bleach enemies so Do not nag at me I am trying my best to make this story interesting now with that out of the way enjoy.**

"Hey" Normal speech

'Why me' Thinking

"_**She looks good"**_** Destruction Speaking**

"**Are you all right" Hollow mask/Hollow specking/ Angel speaking**

"_My eye" Flashbacks_

As the two kept on walking they found a hole that leads to a giant cave that seem to have the remains of an old city. "This is weird why does this cave have remains of an old city down here?" Bayonetta sked him. **"I have no clue this area is new to me but it seems that there might be an exit on the other side." **The Reaper said to her as they ran to get out of the cave on angels attacked them but got to a destroyed bridge that seem to have been that way for a long time and found a weird portal as they walked to it Bayonetta got through but not Salvador. "It looks like I can only go through can you wait for me on the others of the gap?" She asked him. **"Sure thing just do not take too long." **He said and Flashed stepped to the other said and waited.

With Bayonetta

As she walked one she found that the place was a mirror of the cave that they are in and walked on. 'I better call Salvador when I get the chance to see how he is doing.' She thought as she found something that might help an hour glass that looks like it can bring things back to their old state. So she graded it and took it with her as she walked out and threw it the too bridge.

Right when Salvador was waiting for Bayonetta

As Salvador started waiting he started to talk with his hollow spirit named Destruction. _**" So Salvador are you going to tell her how you feel cause when you are close to her the place is well lit and much more lovely ." **_She said to her partner as he was standing. _'I know that but I am not sure if she well believe me when I tell her that I am not human at all heck I am not sure if she is one to and if she even loves me but right now we better stay focus on the mission and when the time come I will tell her.' _He said back to her just in time as Bayonetta started to come his way. _** "Ok But remember what I told you." **_Destruction said as she disconnected herself for her chat with Salvador. **"Hey Umbra witch." **He said To Bayonetta who looked at him pissed off at him "I have a name you know and it is Bayonetta" She said to him walking off to the exit hole **"Ok Bayonetta but we I sensed two beings a head of us one of them seems to be a bit Stronger than me so let me get ready when we get to them." ** He said to her as she looked back at him confused. "What I thought the Angel was the only one here." She said to him confused by what he said. **"That is what I thought to but as we got closer I sensed something pop up at the last minute." ** The reaper said as they entered the Area where they saw two beings waiting. "At last they are here the Soul Reaper who killed the only female Bount." Said the man with a talking Fan and sword. **"Why yes you bount go ahead and kill the reaper While I go after the Umbra Witch." ** Said the angel and just like that the Bount and Reaper vanished out of sight.

Salvador vs Yoshi (Begin playing the infection second part E foe extinction)

As the two reappeared at the rim of the coliseum arena which wads t not the far because right where Bayonetta was fighting the angel guardian rock and rubble fly their way. "Man they fight seriously I can hardly keep a…" The bout said not finishing his sentence as he got kid in the face by Salvador so hard that the angel looked at the hole that was left in the middle of the arena as the bount got up and left to get back to his fight. "You shall die Reaper!" the Bount shouted going it to a defense stance with his dolls fan getting bigger **"If you are going to get serious then so will I…**Banki!" Salvador shouted once as he said that dark clouds showed up for a minute and then vanished rivaling Salvador with two chained short swords and golden arm brace that is on the upper part showing a ram like face the hit changed to that of a weird looking monster with the eyes glowing and the teeth are jagged and sharp the chains are warped tightly looking around the arms his jacket looked worse the wear and the mask was replaced giving the whole 'I am your worst nightmare' vide. **"Come at me Yoshi if you feel like you will live?" **Salvador said as he looked at him with the eyes glowing blood red.

With Bayonetta vs The Angel Guardian (Play angel of darkness second part angel with a shot gun)

As the two males left just to the rim of the same place Bayonetta and the angel started fighting the angel tried to hit her with its tail then used the heads to get her. Bayonetta Dodged, shot or punched the angel then out of nowhere Yoshi made a small crater scaring them (If you forgot look at the fight Salvador vs Yoshi above.) as the dust settled Yoshi got out with a few cuts on his shirt and pants and then Vanished back to his fight after that they two kept it up tell he turned the floor into lava and destroyed the pliers which forced Bayonetta to jump to the outer rim so she shot at the angel till one of the heads lunged at her which is bad seen she grabbed it the slammed the neck and body to the ground over and over till she ripped the head of a hells gate opened and took the head. The same thing happened again with the same resolute which caused the whole place to go in the sky.

Back with Salvador in Banki state vs Yoshi in fused doll state form two starts

As the fight took to the sky's at the same time Bayonetta's did as they got in the air the three that can stay up and Bayonetta stood and a wall that is up in the air also." Well now let's get this over with ones and for all." Yoshi said the reaper/ Salvador as they looked at each other Yoshi attacked with the sword only to get parried and cut at his leg. **"You never learn do you I can parry and counter your attacks with easy." **Salvador said as they kept up the fight Salvador went to use bow and arrow and fired at him with actual fire arrows and from time to time using Medusa's head to help to slowing him down with a few cuts on Salvador "is that all you got Reaper you are not even that strong the others are but you are weak." This was a big mistake never call Salvador weak at that point Yoshi got a lions might punch to the face that. **"Never call me weak." ** At that point Yoshi was at the end of his life as he saw the blade go right through his leg and chopped it of after that his arms." Please let me live." He cried out only to get his head ripped off and an acid bola down his throat getting rid of the head and body. **"I will see you in hell or when you want to get your revenge." **Salvador said as he went to solid ground

(Song ends) Back with Bayonetta and her fight.

As Bayonetta landed on the a piece of wall she guessed that the angel will have to land to kill her but with her sword and Wicked weave combo she will have a good advantage and started to wonder about something about how she heard Salvador's voice. 'I must be hearing things because a few minutes ago I heard Salvador's voice shout 'Banki' after that everything went black then back to normal.' Then she went back to her fight so she went to slicing and shoot at the angel which for her is going pretty good for her as she can see that the angel is worse for wear to but as they kept up the fight they heard Yoshi scream when they looked to the side they saw the bount loss his leg, arms then head after that nasty kill they went back to their fight as it started to get close she went to punch it so hard that half of its face was missing and y can see the insides glowing but she heard the angel say something to her. **"Umbra witch I shall be the corner stone for the rebirth of the great Jubilees and my she grace you." **He said as she summoned a giant dragon to kill the angel.

(Song ends)

After Bayonetta killed the angel the wall broke apart and she went falling to the ground like a motor as she got close she landed on the ground and found the Reaper waiting for her. **"Took you long enough." ** He said looking at her. "Sorry but I had to make sure that I landed on solid ground. **"Even if you missed I could have went off and catch you." ** Reaper said to her which she blushed and looked away from him." Well then we better get moving and find a way out of here." She said as she was ran of with the reaper following her win the area known as the sacred grounds,

**Here is the it guys hope you liked it I tried my best to detail the fights if you want me to go in more depth of my oc past do not worry like I said the is going off Bayonetta 1 way of telling the past just to be clear the next one will tell on how he met Bayonetta in Karkura town till then please fav follow and review but no flames till then bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 sacred grounds part 1

Chapter 5 the sacred grounds part 1

**Hey guys here is the next chapter sorry it took so long I have work and have to take care of my pet rabbit also making sure that I have at least some time to type so now on with the story.**

"Hey" Normal speech

'Why me' Thinking

"_**She looks good"**_** Destruction Speaking**

"**Are you all right" Hollow mask/Hollow specking/ Angel speaking**

"_My eye" Flashbacks_

As the two left from where they landed and had a flitter chit chat that started and ended with Salvador saying he would catch her if she fell from the sky. "Hey reaper can you tell me where we are?" Bayonetta asked him as they ran into two angels that looked like they are ready to tear them to shreds with their claws one has fire the other electricity. **" I have no idea where we are at and we better kill them I will take ugly 2 you take ugly1 ok?" ** Reaper/ Salvador asked as he blocked a slash with his hollow weapon. "Sounds good with me just give me the halos all right." She when she dodged out of the way and used witch time to put cuts on the angel with her sword. **"Alright." **He said as the angel tried for his legs but missed as it felt cold steel go through its arms. "You show no mercy when you kill you remind me of someone does the same whenever he comes back he looks so tired to the point to I worry for his will being." She said with a hint of sadness as she said. **"Instincts happen when I am fighting to live." ** He said as he sliced the angel that attacked him in half. "Ok it is just strange to see a reaper kill like a monster." She said to him which did not hurt him he has heard people call him that some much that he just ignores it. As the last was killed and the barrier was gone they went one but as the left Salvador looked at something that got his attention and decide to have Urahara tell him about where he is at when he splits of from his friend to get the layout of the area which he chooses to do now as he saw the same man Luka came out from behind a pillar and started to wondering on how he is getting here without them seeing him at all. **"Hey Bayonetta I am going on ahead to see what is up ahead and plus I think this place is sacred grounds judging by how much spirit pressure is here till then see yah." **

With Salvador

He said and vanished to get what he needs a find out how is the guardian of the place and then he heard hell chains which meant that a sinner left hell. "Jackass sinner must have forgotten that I can hear the chains and send them back." He said then pulled put his phone to get what he needs to know of the area and find the sinner send him or her back but it is mostly males that escape as he called his informant and said man answered to go through what was need fast. 'so this is what I thought and good thing he stopped my curiosity an told me a lot of witches died and that Bayonetta is not the only one to live through this alone but first to find the sinner and all so learned that Bayonetta's mom was killed by someone with god like power but it was just a guesses and how the fuck did she get in front of me.' He thought as he end up fighting three hallows and three Angels which got them killed by two ways sliced in half or punched so hard the they left a imprint on whatever stopped them from moving back like a wall. _**"Hey Salvador I think you should look in to the other spirit energy that is like you girlfriend and find out what is going on and also I think that you should find the sinner fast. " **_Destruction said with a hint of teasing on the word girlfriend as he went on he found her getting close to an open spot to tell her what he found out.

With Bayonetta

After The reaper left her and Luka left to with his face painted with lipstick which she to a picture a sent it to Salvador to see. 'I better hurry up and get to the other side of this place and get figure out how the woman is and how come she is a witch and still find out if Salvador is really the reaper or not.' She thought as she kept on going and fought angels along the way as she got further a way she found the reaper/ Salvador waiting for her with a new golden LP and a good amount of halos to which look about three hundred. "Thanks for the halos and getting me a new weapon but why are you always waiting for me." She said as she got what was waiting for her and a new weapon that are claws both fire and electric. **"I would be carful on ahead some people from hell got out and not the one you know it is the one that soul reapers know." ** He said to clarify her cause she had a confused look and she asks which one. "Thanks for the warning but we better get going." She said and ran of which the reaper /Salvador followed and started to remember when they first met back in Karkura town

Flashback 1 and a half year ago for Salvador

_It was a nice and quiet day for Salvador as he just got back from sends a sinner back to hell which is strange because he left soul society to be ready for the day he gets his revenge and finally he can be at ease. "Man I just love this days but I better hope my step daughter is not doing anything inappropriate or we will have I nice chat because I raised her better and she knows it." He said as he was about to leave the park someone walked past him looking a bit lost as he was about to get something to eat. "Excuse me mam are you lost?" He asked her which got her attention and what he saw had him stunned the woman's face looked so attractive with the two eyeliners one purple and one blue. "Yes I am trying to get to the hells gate bar to meet a friend of mine do you the way to get there?" She asked him as he looked up the address and got which it is in downtown." It is not that far just have to keep on walking or take the bus." He said to her. "I don't mind walking there and maybe one day you can give me a tour of the town so I do not have to be lost." She said after that they walked to down town then went on to the gates of hell bar. As they got to the bar they stopped at the entrance which he gave one last look at her outfit which is a black skin tight looking clothes which to his mind looked good ion her. T Thanks for the tour no wait I forgot to ask you for your name what it is." She said embarrassed by that fact. "The name is Salvador Rakzin." He said to her. "My name is Bayonetta, Salvador bye." She said as she went in then after Salvador walked of and vanished in thin air to his house in the outskirts of Karkura town._

Flash back end

As they got further along the path and killed angels Salvador saw a storm started to come in and a castle like place started to came in to view which they ran to take shelter for the time being. **"We batter get to the castle fast a storms coming in fast by the looks of it." **He said as she looked up and saw it was coming in fast which she started to wonder why. "You are right on that one but you better get a head start to see the layout." She said to him which was done and she started get more course on who the reaper real is.

**Hope you liked it and if you are wonder on who is Salvador's step daughter it is Yoruichi I do not care if she does have family it is just a Fanfic so get over and also I will try to have to two tell each other how the feel in the next one when Bayonetta has to protect her younger self ok. So please Favorite and follow and review and also no FALMES got that I just want helpful advice that are positive till next time bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 sacred grounds part 2

Chapter6 the sacred grounds part 2

**Hey guys in this chapter it shall have a romantic scene and also I will put a bit of Bayonetta bloody fate VS Jeanne fight also this going on at the same time the winter war is it is just that gin was sent to help out Balder and kill Salvador and to help Gin will call him prototype Shiro now then on with the story.**

"Hey" Normal speech

'Why me' Thinking

"_**She looks good"**_** Destruction Speaking**

"**Are you all right" Hollow mask/Hollow specking/ Angel speaking**

"_My eye" Flashbacks_

With Salvador

As he left he went on to find the spirit pressure that is the same as Bayonetta and make sure it is not harmed along the way hollows that are a bit stronger did attack but still fell with one missing a chunk of meat which is being eaten by Salvador so he can heal. 'Man they are getting stronger now that and I better be happy with whatever fate the other two get but Gin shall die.' He thought ought as he got closer he found a little girl wearing clothes that look like they are from the middle ages and a cat doll with her. 'I better get to her fast.' He thought as he got to her a heavily armored angel attacked him. "Mommy where are you?" She asked as the angel scared her only to see someone in black fight the angel while trying not to hurt her as the fight went on and the angel's armor fell of living the insides exposed Salvador sliced the angel in half and walked to the girl with his mask of so he does not scare her. "Are you alright little girl?" He asked her as she looked up to him. "Yes sir thanks for getting rid of the bad monster." She said to him with a smile and a few tears." Your welcome now come on this is no place for you to be at and what is your name." He said as he gave her a piggy back ride out of the place. "My name is Cereza and your sir." She asked back. "My name is Salvador Rakzin and it looks like there is a safe place for us to rest up ahead." He said with a smile as he Remembered when he meet and took in his step daughter right after he lost his eye.

Flashback 100 years ago in soul society

_It was another mission but it was deferent as in a while great noble clan has been killed and every soul reaper that was available went to see what happened._ "Man this is crazy a whole clan just in two days this not right." Salvador said to Isshin how agreed with him as the both stayed together when out of nowhere rubble a few feet fell away and heard a small cry." Did you hear that?" _Ishhin asked as he looked it the direction of the cry. "Yes and it sounded like a small girl also I smell her the scent by is most like 9 or 10, maybe 14 years old if I am not wrong," he said as they got the to source of the sound they were surprised that someone lived and the person is a girl about 9 years crying from what she saw and when they came she started to calm down. "Hey their little one what is your name and are you alright?" Salvador asked her as she ran to hi for comfort. " My name is Yoruichi shino and yes mister I am but I am really scared." She said starting to cry. "Alright Yoruichi my name is Salvador Rakzin came with me back the serrate you will be safe there and I will see if I can take you in as my stepdaughter ok." He said which made her happy and after a few days it happened Yoruichi Shino took up the sir name Rakzin she was happy with that since she saw him as a father._

Flashback end

As he let Cereza down on the floor then closed the door what he did not see was a stunned Bayonetta looking at him felling like she was wrong about keeping him safe but also stupid for not telling him about herself being a witch but she also was not mad at him.

With Bayonetta after Salvador left her

After The reaper/Salvador left she decided to look around and find some angels to kill. 'I might as will find the exit and maybe the Reaper along the way.' She thought as she went on she found that the angels are get more help this time as in Hollows attacking her but she aimed for the mask and when the Shuponed out of the way Bayonetta was already using witch time to kill the angels and the hollows . 'This is not right back at Karkura the angels never worked with this monsters but now they are what is going on.' She asked herself as she went one she found herself in the storm but it was strange as in it felt like an angel made it along with an angelic snake attacking her as she went up the spiral staircase as she got there she found the same person again waiting for her . "Who are you?" Bayonetta asked her. "My name as Jeanne and I will fight you Bayonetta." She yelled as the started fight it was a somewhat even fight as in the countered and blocked each other but one sent Bayonetta in to a wall as they kept on fighting cracks are starting to show a Bayonetta's guns as she tried to finish it they broke which allowed Jeanne to leave. "I better to Rodin about this. "After that she remembered something then used Panther within to run on of the storm to safety as she land right where it is safe she went on and still fought angels but when she got the same Bridge that Salvador was on with a small girl and fined killing angels she decided to talk to him and ask who is that little girl right after she finished being stunned. 'No way Salvador the man that I have a crush on is the reaper.' She thought a went on to tell him on how she feels and also to get some answers from him.

With Salvador how is trying to keep Cereza safe

As the angels kept on attacking Salvador knew it was a matter of time for him to put on his mask and scare the little girl as one tried going for said girl he heard a gunshot and looked a found a upset Bayonetta looking at him just in time for Rodin to came in a save him and to give Salvador a set of guns which have the look of two small dragon skulls with the name Hollow eater engraved on them with to color of red, white and black on them. "Thanks and you better save Rodin as in right now." Salvador said as he was looking down to barrel of the onyx guns oh right sure but first Bayonetta put the gun down." Rodin said as he walked up to her. "Tell me Salvador how long have you been soul reaper for right now?" She asked him. "I was one for five hundred and 20 years I left this year Because of the place is where it houses where I was found in." He said to her waiting for Rodin to jump in with the rest of the info. "And to help out he is not born but was made with to different DNA samples one is soul reaper the other is Arrancare which is the opposite of the Soul reapers he is the original one since he is made from but he betrayed his makers and from that point on it leads us to here." Rodin said as he left the two. "Look I am sorry for not telling you this but I can see that you are an umbra…" Salvador was not given the chance to finish his sentence as Bayonetta kissed him on the lips so he kissed back as they parted they looked in to each other's eyes lovingly. "Witch but I love you." He said after they parted "Same here my lovely Soul reaper." She said "Hey mummy." Cereza said scaring Bayonetta. "Little one I am not you mother." She said to her just in time to see a group of angels attack. "Bayonetta we better get out of her you take lead I will follow and keep the two of you safe." Salvador said right after Rodin came back with two leg holsters for the gun." Ok my love but be careful they are working with Hollows." She said just in time for one to appear then get eaten by Salvador just is it come in to the fight." Well that was a good lunch but right now to test these bad boys out." He said while firing at the angels then slicing them in half as they tried to get close to Bayonetta and Cereza as they went up and out of the tower. "Well then you eat the hollows to heal right Salvador?" She asked him as they got through a portal the leads to an airport. "Yes is to heal, also to make sure I do not get tired and to keep me full." He said just in time for Luka to come out from behind a fountain. "Hello there Bayonetta and you are you two?" He said. "The name is Salvador Rakzin and the little one is Cereza." Salvador said. "Ok that is good to know but why are you following her" He asked "I am just trying to get revenge on some on that is in the same path that my girlfriend is on Luka." He said stunning him. "You are dating but she killed my dad." He said somewhat angry will carrying. "Yes I am dating her and the true killer is in the same path me and her are on trust me when I say that truth is hidden I plan sight." He said to Luka. "How do you know that?" He asked "I am a Soul reaper but to tell you the whole thing is hard to so till next time I shall tell you." Salvador said and vanished at the same time Bayonetta did to fight the angel that is making this storm as he went to send a sinner back to hell.

**Ok guys to make this easy to understand I wanted to make Bayoentta be a bit more interesting and to show you that she may be a powerful Umbra with but she is still human and has really feelings that and to make Salvador fell like he fucked up with hiding the truth and the guns for Salvador they are sub weapons he might get one more but I need to think of it first but I feel like that romance part went well so Please favorite, follow and review but NO FLAMES got it till next time bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Highway 666 part 1

Chapter 7 next route triple 6 part 1

**Here is the next boss fight for the two new couple Salvador shall go up against the sinner that betrayed Icihgo from the hell verses movie Kouto and also the Chaos hunter is on hold for now ok then on with the story PS pt. stands for part **

As the two walked in the middle of a tornado they nearly go hit by the stuff that is inside of it but a sinner got Salvador with hells chain scaring Bayonetta and saw Salvador getting out of it on the return pass. "I am alright." Salvador said as he passed Bayonetta who got on top of an angelic statue riding its back look nothing happened In front of an angel. **"Umbra witch you should stop your foolish hunt and come with us for we shall not stop till you do." **The angel said only to get hit by a smaller angel thrown by Bayonetta at him as she landed on a floating platform and saw her boyfriend fight someone with chains sticking out of his skin. "I will not besides it is fun hunting you guys down." She said which started her fight with the angel.

With Salvador after he got snagged by chains from a sinner (Play the path of decay)

As he fought to get his breathe from that haymaker chock line as he got his footing on the air he saw the sinner the left hell which is odd since he did try it so many times. "Hello Kouto?" Salvador asked the sinner when he was face to face with Kouto a human who sold his heart to darkness because of his sister's death by a few killers and then became one himself. "So you finally got out of hell just to be sent back." Salvador said as he lunged at Kouto at the same time he did as the swords and chains rang out "No I am here so you can set me free from hell Sin hunter." He said with a crazed look as half of his face is disfigured and after that he went full force and tried to force Salvador to go hollow as he can break his chain which one swing sent him flying by Bayonetta how looked at him wondering what sent him flying Salvador told Bayonetta that he alright then he went back to the fight. "Fine then you wants me to go hollow ok wake up and raise you head and get ready Destruction!" Salvador shouted as he broke his hollow Zanpakuto in half and it reformed on his hands give him claws that look like they came from a game called vexx his hollow from resampled a dragon with his mask somewhat reformed with the head of a dragon over it along with the lower jaw and scares that can change colors. "So this is your hollow form sin hunter I must say it is not that fearsome but none the less set me free from hell." He said with pure joy in his voice only to get a bola to the legs as Kouto used his chains to reflects the shot hitting the angel in the back hitting a red orb just as it that Happened Salvador garbed him and chucked him in to hell and a Kushandors blade ran through him sending him to the depths of hell.

At the same time of Salvador's fight (Play Haunted by Evanesce)

Right after her chat with the angel Bayonetta she started to attack it with her guns but whenever the angel got close she slashed at it when she got it weak to the point she jumped on it and took of parts of the body rendering it weaker as she went on one of the arms turned ash black from one of the orbs gone the back was also missing one thanks to another fight. 'Well that is helpful so do not have to and get to part gust the sides and the other arm' She thought looking at the other fight for one second and it looked even somewhat with her boyfriend who used resurrection to fight which she thought he looked quite attractive in but saw the claws giving him a fear some look. When she went back to fight the angel she summoned a demon that is just arms with dog heads for fingers and ripped off one of the angels arm and did the same with the other leveeing it somewhat defenseless to her as she landed on the body and got rid of the rest was easy if you can manage with the orbs attacking back as they all were destroyed parts of the body fell off leaving the head open to strike. Know to take you down she said just as hells gate opened scaring the angel and Bayonetta. "Why is the gates of hell here of all places!?" She asked looking at it only to see it open and see a blade come out and hear a man screaming for his life for a short while as the gates started close they got a better look and saw skeletons on both sides but without the other arm and some rib cage the hands look like they are pulling a part the door and rope seals within and the sound of chains come from it as the gates closed. 'He better tell me which gates of hell that is." Bayonetta thought as she went to beat the angel to death via the face it fought back by firing laser at her from the forehead or spin its heat around but failed so much that when it was time to die Bayonetta jumped off on to a pieces of land and summoned the same demon which has more arms and they bet the fucking shit out of the angel one of them hit Salvador on the wind up sending him higher in the air and if you are listing you can hear someone yell he is still in the air which she winced at hoping he is all right after the shit was beaten out of the angel and was now a pile of shit looking worse then ever Bayonetta saw a gas tank land on the angel so she add an insult to injure by placing a small baby angel statue that humans made for a fountain and jammed it on to the tanker making it piss on the angel gasoline so she ignited the fuel when it stopped she fire a round right in to the dick making it cry and then a hell circle came in and dragged the angel to hell just in time for Salvador to land in front of her. "You all right my love?" she asked him when she looked down on him "Yes and I think I found the gates to heaven." He said weakly as she helped him get up. "Wait where is the little one and Cherisher at?" She asked him. "I sense that they are at the highway going over the sea so do you want to get their fast are slow my sexy witch?" He said which got her looking at him and the gave him a kiss on the lips." The fast way." She said only to be picked up bridal style. "Why are you caring me?" She asked "I can get use their fast if I flash step there that and you better hold on tightly." He said which she did and as they got their she looked at him taken back by the speed." How is that even possible?" She asked him " I put enough spirit pressure into my legs for a burst of speed and kept it up till we got here." He said putting her down just in time for a truck to go by them with two missing people to go by them. "We better get them fast Salvador and we do keep them safe. " Bayonetta said as she ran after them with Salvador following her as she need more speed she went panther within and got fast enough to get to them and then saw her boyfriend up a head and killed some hollows that were waiting for them the she went on and shot a heart shaped hole into the wall and they jump through it just as Salvador landed on.

**Here it is and if you found know what Xbox game not the one or 360 the very first one I mean then nice and the rooster teeth reference you are smart also I am trying to get two Chapters down on the weeks and update the story you know what I will say next so till next time bye bye. **


	8. Chapter 8 highway 666 part 2

Chapter 8 Highway triple6 part 2

**Here is the next chapter it will be different as in Salvador will be protecting using guns and it will still change but as in how far they are in time wise also there will be flash back or boss fight but the only thing is music will play for this only chapter and I will try to my best to write a the hell veurs movie with I change also with that I will have Bayonetta's and Jeanne's demon sponsors show up in the gates of hell bar so they can see the other hell now with that out of the way on with the story. **

As Salvador landed right beside Bayonetta he looked behind them making sure that they are safe. "We are good for now but for how long I have no clue." He said as he looked inside to see how the two are doing. "So how is everyone doing?" Bayonetta asked as she laid down to see them while Salvador hung on the side for no reason other than he felt like it " We are fine but is your boyfriend alright cause he is hanging on the other side?" He said to her when she turned around at the same time the Cereza did they were shocked by what they saw. "Are you crazy you might die?!" She yelled at him " you should know me better I have done crazier things then this like jump out of a plane while being fired at by jets." He said as if it happens to him a lot. "Well then be sides that any angels and hallows headed our way?" She asked him as he got back up. "Yeah there are a few up ahead just angels Hollows that is a no." He said just in time as angels showed up on cars and trucks." Well then we better cleanup." She said just as they went up to the angels while trying not the kill civilians that are in the way. "We better stay on guard." Salvador said only for Bayonetta to get knocked off the car and land on the highway. "Shit Bayonetta!" Salvador yelled but still stayed with the two keeping them safe.

With Salvador right after Bayonetta is left behind (Play no one gets left behind after switching back danger line)

After they left Behind Bayonetta which they had no chose to so they went on While Salvador is car surfing." Keep on going I will keep us safe from angels." Salvador said while sniping the angels down as fast as he can go and from time to time he jumped off to cut them up and landed with ease as they went on Salvador spotted some Car based angels which he started to shot at rapidly with ease never letting up his barrage of bullets at them till they explode as they got further a way Salvador looked up in the sky and saw something that surprised him so he went to get his phone a make a call since they are in the clear for now but not before he checked to see how far Bayonetta is from them when he finished she was a bout one give or take hour away from where they are at and she is catching up fast.

End song

One hour ago with Bayonetta (Play Stand my ground by within temptation when back fighting with Salvador play angel with a shot gun)

As she heard her boyfriend shout her name she knew she better get to them to help just as soon she gets rid of so angels that are in her way and dodge cars at the same time which is better said than done as she nearly kept on getting hit either from a car or angel but she did fight back as she sliced and clawed the angels to bits as she finished. When Bayonetta finished she saw a truck with a flatbed attached flip over revealing the same angelic car that Salvador saw go past her at the same time a Motorcycle showed u as she jumped on to it she jammed her middle finger which has magic going though it to start up engine and speed of the catch up and help he boyfriend out.' I better get to him fast.' She thought as she went speeding down the highway to help out as she went off along the way car angels tried to stop her by firing lighting or missiles at her which she dodged or shot down them even in witch time she did the same but twice as fast. As she kept on going she went through one or two tunnels on her way she even had to go on the wrong side of the road via the sprouts the cross over head because the angels are destroying the highway and from time to time she saw a lot of soul have crossed over indicating that she is not too far away. As she saw them she saw that when they are far from where they are he leaves and then returns to keep the two safe. "Hey Salvador move over for me!" She yelled at him when he looked up he did what he was told and moved for her to give her room the land.

Song ends

(Play angel with a shotgun)

As she landed she saw Salvador looking behind them thinking about what is really going on. "What is the matter Salvador?" As he looked at her she saw his right eye glow for a second before it went back to normal "I was just thinking that when every we face or see a guardian angel they say that may the creator jubilees grace us it is just strange cause they know I keep humans safe and they have to also but now look at this it feels like two people are pulling the strings I know one of them but the other and this is going on during the winter war back home." He said getting her surprised by what he said about a war going on back in Karkura town. Just then the bridge fell apart causing them to fall off but time slowed down so they got ready for a fight. "Ok that hurt a bit damn those angels and their lack of car for human life." Salvador said as he got up two giant angels are right in front of the two getting ready to attack them one swung but the axe got blocked by Salvador who's sword was ready the ready and out into power struggle. While that is happening Bayonetta attacked the one in front of her and from time to time dodged and used witch time to claw the angel or sliced it with her sword and used a wicked weave to weaken the angel. As Salvador got out of his struggle he went off and ripped of the angels arm off then went to rip of the other a beat to death with its own arm. Bayonetta ended up killing right be for she got the chances to summon a demon to kill the angel by having it eaten to death.

End song

As the two finished gravity took over and they dropped like rocks and somehow Salvador forgot the he is ex soul reaper as the two fell and portal that was not under them opened up and took them to heaven when they landed Salvador got kneed in the balls by Bayonetta who landed on top of him (No they are not doing it) as opened her eyes she found Salvador crying." So tell me why are you crying?" She asked him. "You kneed me in the balls." He said weakly when she looked down he was right then she got up careful not to hit him once more.

**Hope you liked it as you know I own nothing but the oc so please fav, follow and Review and no FLAMES and also if you want to Know the information on Salvador just tell me till next time bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 pardiso angels home

Chapter 9 pardiso angels home

**Here is the next Chapter if you have noticed I am updating two chapters at the same time it is because I am trying to get this out of the way so I can work on the hell veurs movie also I have a Question and leave the answer as a review. If you know the owner of the Bayonetta oc Kate Everson or you are the owner of the oc I would like to Know if it is ok can to if I can use her for the next two stories and thanks? Now with that out of the way let's go.**

"Hey" Normal speech

'Why me' Thinking

"_**She looks good"**_** Destruction Speaking**

"**Are you all right" Hollow mask/Hollow specking/ Angel speaking**

"_My eye" Flashbacks_

As the two got on their feet which is hard for Salvador since he was hit in the balls by his Girlfriend as thy looked around he did not know where they are at. "Hey Salvador where are we?" She asked him when he closed his eyes his eyes then reopened them. "The spirit pressures seem more holy that is for sure so my best guess is heaven I better send hell butterfly to Urahara." He sends getting an even more confused girlfriend to look at him like he is insane. What the hell is a 'hell butterfly' Salvador?" She asked him "It is a soul reapers way of getting in touch if no messenger around and they help guide souls that are crossing over." He said to her as they ran of following a path that was already set for them. As they followed it out of nowhere a fall angel of the two head and upside down faced dragon angel eat Salvador but then it was dissected in half from the center head chin the forehead. "Ok I get I am so good looking that you can eat me now fuck off you damn cannibals!" Salvador shouted as he finished of the angel by rip it in half with his bare hands. "Ok then Salvador we better get going and next time avoid being eaten alive." She said as they kept on going the next more recent fallen angel showed up and attacked Bayonetta at the same time a giant cube came out of nowhere it was aiming to crush Bayonetta but Salvador fired a bola at it which caused it the slam in the face of the fallen angel blinding it for Bayonetta to kill it. "Thanks for the save Salvador but we better keep going." She said "You're welcome." He said back as they ran and killed angels along the way Salvador spotted the same spot that he and Bayonetta faced the ones with elemental claws but this time it was standard ones in the mix. "Bayonetta I will take care of the weaker angels you go after the stronger ones." He said to his girlfriend as he dodged and parried an attack. "Fine with me Salvador." She got out of the way and beat the leaving shit out of both of them in witch time when she looked at Salvador he killed the last two by shoving one angels head in to the chest of the other and then shot both the brain and heart of the two angels. "Well that was easy." He said to her as they walked in to the tomb this time since the walk way is gone. As they got in and looked around Bayonetta found something that got her attention and stone carving of Cereza and Jeanne as kids.

Flask back for Bayonetta

_It is in the same place that the couple are at but it looked a lot more newer the its current state she was standing in the middle facing Jeanne as they both got ready to fight each other. As the moon was in the center and shining through the umbra witch symbol window they started to fight both on even grounds but from time to time they land a punch or two on each other while the rest of the umbra witches watched even Bayonetta's mom how is looked up and shackled by chain on the other ended of the room. As the fight went on they went on the wall and still went at it even firing their guns at each other but Jeanne's outfit looked om skin tight with red and yellow making a design her hair is in bun on two sides of her head as they got close to finishing the fight they went head on at each other and the fight ended with Bayonetta wining and become the left eye._

_Flask back ends._

As Bayonetta finished her flash back Salvador was behind her worried because he tried getting her attention three times. "Bayonetta are you in there?" He asked her when she turned to him and looked to the side as if the place was a big de ju vue for her. "Yes I am it is this place it feels like I was here once before." She said as they both of them walked to the center only for a group of tentacle attacked them from the floor two got both Salvador and Bayonetta by the ankles which they shot at and it tor of as they landed the tentacle on Salvador came off while Bayonetta's was still on her ankle when she looked down she somewhat freaked at. "Oh god tentacle why must it all ways be tentacles I hate Just as much as I hate caroches." She said grabbing it from her ankle and with her hand and throwing it away. When she turned around female angels come out from the hole and somehow Salvador heard the voice of some saying 'Edgar is the one in the hole' the one female angel has the same weapons of Salvador which made him face palm with a hearable creak to it. And Bayonetta never asked why because she saw why. That is when three attacked them the one that copied Salvador got her head shot of right at the start by hollow eater and went up as he looked at the fight he remembered when he had to help Yoruichi practice hand to hand combat so she can graduate from the academy.

Flash back 10 years in soul society after Yoruichi be adopted by Salvador

_It was a nice a sunny day for the seriate as everyone was going about doing what has to be done in on part of the 10__th__ squad there is a father and daughter the latter being trained by her father on hand to hand combat just in case she is unarmed. "Aright Yoruichi this is the last time we get to practice together after this you are on your own. " He said looking at his daughter who is wearing a tight open back shirt and pants with an orange sash around her waist a some white showing from her back with fabric arm guards close to her wrist "Alright dad but this time I will win." She said just as she ran at him with her hands at her sides when she got close she tried throwing a right hook but saw her father go in the same way and hit her in the head with a kick going the same way." You better think like your enemy to win if not be creative to get them of guard a lot." He said as she tried it once more but tricked him but switching to a left hook with a leg sweep which worked. "Nice one Yoruichi but you have to keep it up." Salvador said as he tried for a round house kick but she bucked then she went in for a counter and hit him in the back then went to a head slam with both hands. "Nice try dad but you got to be fast." She said laughing only to see that she got pinned to the floor by said father. "Good point but still you have to make sure they are down for the count or knocked out. " He said with a smile as the two laughed and got up they found Isshin at the door watching them spare. "You make a good father Salvador but you still need to find some you that you love to help you out." He said "Good point but when the time comes." Salvador said he and Yoruichi walked out and head to bath and relax._

Flask back ended

As Bayonetta fished of her angels she looked at Salvador walked to him after the angelic barrier was gone to see if he is alright when she got close enough she ended up seeing his cover up eye the outside part showing a scare that looks like it was caused by fire. "You finished already Bayonetta I thought it might take longer." He said to her when she heard him they both fell a kissed for a while when they broke it for some air and walked off to the hole as jumped the went right through some weird looking apples and when they landed they found the little one with a look alike of Bayonetta but with a angelic halo above her head. "Shit an angel is trying to take her we better stop her fast Bayonetta let me carry you." Salvador said with worry in his voce which made Bayonetta do what she was told. When they got to the building that housed the two Salvador and Bayonetta fired their guns when the Cereza fell Salvador when a got her then left to leave her somewhere safe. As he got back he fainted by noise bleed from what he saw the two Bayonetta have a sexy dance of with the other one become an angel after placing her had some in between her legs and turned in to an angel. As they fought each other with the same weapons as the angel was weaken Bayonetta used a torture attack at the wrong time as Salvador got back up and saw the angel sitting on top a statute hoarse with spikes on the head and back with some in some unwanted area of the body and the breast bounced a bit which he fainted once more. As Bayonetta whipped the angel a bit then killed it by breaking its back she waked over and guessed that he saw the dance off. As she looked at the portal that can take them back she heard the little one cry for help which was answered by Salvador chopping the giant angels hand and taking Cereza to Bayonetta for safety as they walked through the portal The angel cried a bit as the head was ax kicked so hard that the head splatter all over the floor as Salvador left he found himself at an airport not that is somewhat close to his and heard another hell chain he then walked off to find the sinner and send him back to hell.

**Hey I hope you like this chapter and you know what I will say also another rooster teeth reference if you know how said it then please think of the man who said and image the area shacking till next time bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 hijack a plane or not part 1

Chapter 10 highjack a plane or not part 1

**Here is the boss fight chapter sorry the last one did not have two parts as you can tell it will have a shift in this chapter and it will have three parts but there will be references to rooster teeth when there are just now it is for fun ok now let's go.**

"Hey" Normal speech

'Why me' Thinking

"_**She looks good"**_** Destruction Speaking**

"**Are you all right" Hollow mask/Hollow specking/ Angel speaking**

"_My eye" Flashbacks_

As Salvador got out of the portal he found himself at the ended of a forest that is surrounding an airport. As he got on the runway a bunch of tentacles that looked more worms like came at him one nicked him on the leg and it yes gunjo. "Oh great you two like I said last time go back to hell." Salvador said as he went to get his swords ready just as the ground beneath him fell leveeing him standing on top of and fucked up looking tentacle based angel. As he looked to his left Bayonetta is standing on floating pieces of the runway and then senesced the little one and Luka at a safe place. As Bayonetta finished talking to the angel she felt a hand on her shoulder and found her lover right beside her. "Well there you are." She said to him as they both took a fighting stance

Salvador vs sinner gunjo (Play the infection)

As he flash stepped to the sinner Salvador tried punching him in the face but missed as the sinner launched himself to the ground and then threw an attack to the stomach which hit Making Salvador wince in pain as he got back up. Salvador went straight to his face with a bola coated punch to the face which made a big hole with Salvador looking alright with some of his cloths missing leaving him bar chest and he is looks slim but fit at the same time and when he turned around the sinner was already sent to hell and found a fainted Bayonetta on the ground

Song need With Bayonetta during Salvador's fight (Play she is my sin)

After Salvador went to send the sinner to hell the angel Bayonetta faced of against the three face mutated angel with tentacles and what has an even more fucked up tongue as in has a face of a baby with a very long neck. "Alright then lest dance." She said just as the angel attacked her she dodged at the last second and used witch time to deal a good amount a damage on one of the tentacles that spat out some kind of poison at her. She did the same with the other to the point where the angel tried to hit her with a piece of runway but was stop by a counter punch which went into rapid wicked weave punches since the first is a wicked weave counter punch. As she destroyed the runway she knocked out the tongue then ran on it the face but as she ran spinning energy blades tapered to stop her but when she kick the face she forced out a weird looking angelic organ form the mouth and then beat it to the point where she concentrated her magic to slice with her hands a chop like wake from right to left. She did the same with the rest as the angel had nothing else to use as Bayonetta summoned a centipede like demon and it crushed the angel so tightly that it looked like a ball." Well that was easy and it looks like a sinner just got sent back to hell. " She said as she got to Salvador she found him without his shirt which caused her to faint and she only thought one thing. ' I am a lucky umbra witch.' And hit the ground. (Song ends) As she woke up she found herself in a plane and the back open so and the blood of angels on the floor when she looked to the inside she found Salvador eating a where they fuck did he get a burger from when went to him she took a few bits and walked on with a small noise bleed and then found a new weapon for herself and one for Salvador which looks like a scythe with the head of a shark right where the blade is and the name of the weapon is hunter.

**I hope you like the story so far have two Story's on hold for now the names are Chaos hunter and new life but you know what I will say so till next time bye bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 hijack a plane or not part 2

Chapter 11 highjack a plane or not part 2

**Here is the next Chapter sorry it took so long to update I had writers block I will try get updating when the weather is warmer so now then with this out of the way let the story start.**

"Hey" Normal speech

'Why me' Thinking

"_She looks good"_ Destruction Speaking

"**Are you all right" Hollow mask/Hollow specking/ Angel speaking**

As the couple got their weapons the scythe went on to Salvador's back sideways the weapon went intangible so it cannot get in the way. "Hey Bayonetta where is Cereza at and Luka?" He asked her as they walked a bit feather in to cargo hold and stopped to rest. "I have no clue but can you not senesce her?" She asked back then she saw him look away. "You tried didn't you so tell me what happened." she said to him "I tried three times but no dice that is why I asked you to see if you knew." He asked her getting a dumbfounded look. "You cannot be serious can you someone or something is blocking your senesce ability" She said to him just in time to see him as he walked then jumped back in time to avoid being eaten by the same demon summon that she uses. "What the." Salvador said looking at it but the color is different as in it is white. "Must be an umbra witch because I hallow cannot look demonic." Bayonetta said knowing for a fact that there are some that look demonic in nature but not that close. "Good point but I better be careful." He said as they two went on dodging a giant heel, being punched are eaten manly Salvador because today is not his day. When he got enough of that shit the next fist that went at him he punched back stunning the fist and net on as they got out angels decided to stop them from making progress. Man can they not take a hint and piss off." Salvador said cutting them in half with hunter or punching at the same time pulling the trigger to hollow eater but still no hollows. As they finished them of he looked around trying to find something to eat and heal. "Man where is a hollow when you need one." He said even though he is healing but it takes time to finish which he did not have as he heard gun fire and got hit but a bullet in the arm. "Fuck who is there!?" Salvador asked looking for anyone even smelling the air for a scent but the salt made it hard. Bayonetta saw him bleeding for the arm and looking around when she heard a familiar voice and looked from where it came from on top of a com tower which looked somewhat strange to see. Well if it is not Bayonetta and a stupid soul reaper how should know to mind his business." Jeanne said looking at the two but ducked when she saw a bala go straight at her head. "Salvador go find the little one I will handle her." She said looking away. "Ok and also before I go BITCH YOUR AIM SUCKS YOU CLIPPED MY ARM!" He yelled out and then left leaving two stunned Umbra witches one being his Girlfriend.

(Bayonetta VS Jeanne play angel of darkness)

As they looked at each other and went to strike Jeanne ripped the com tower and threw it t Bayonetta who ran up in firing her guns Jeanne dodged and did landed on the tower as Bayonetta went past her and a bit higher in the clods she froze the water in to an ice spear and threw at her and missed her. "You are too slow Bayonetta even after 500 years of slumber." Jeanne said looking at her But then out of nowhere a hollow attacked them both nearly getting their heads taken of and then a big chunk got ripped off and then landed Salvador right in the middle eating the flesh making Jeanne puke. "What the why would you eat your own kind!?" But he looked at her. "I am hungry and need to heal so shut up." He said and left Then Bayonetta take the opening and punched Jeanne and sent her flying in to an engine and it started to smoke. "For once I am really happy you came out of nowhere." She said and got a smile from him as he flash stepped away to the inside. As Jeanne got out and back to the fight which went for two hours. As the plane got close to the sea Jeanne left.

(Song end)

As Bayonetta went of looking for her boyfriend and the little one she found something the she a picture of him with another woman but tanned and then the feeling of jealousy came in and told her the ask him if he is cheating on her." Once I find him he is dead meat twice over". She said and went one looking for him. As she got final found the two which took about an hour because of the angels but she did and they are in the middle of the plane. As Salvador turned around he found himself slapped by a hand of madam butterfly which was used by a pissed of Bayonetta. "What did I do to you Bayonetta?" He asked clueless to her after getting up. "You know what when were you going to tell me you have a second girlfriend!?" She yelled at him but cheeked if he dropped anything knew he found that he is missing a picture of his stepdaughter as an adult he figured out that she found it a got jealousy for no reason. "Ok one the photo you have is me and my stepdaughter as an adult, two I will never cheat on because you are my first girlfriend and I never got a chance to have one because I am always taking care of her and her name is Yoruichi I took her in after her whole family was wiped out and I have been working hard to keep her happy and safe even trained her to fight hollows." He said to her looking a bit ashamed for not telling her that. After that was said Bayonetta looked at him stunned that she jumped the gun and harmed him for something he would never do hell he just told her that he is a stepfather for the woman in the picture. "I am so sorry Salvador I did not know." Bayonetta said looking at him with saddens in her eyes. "It is alright but next time do not do that again you nearly dislocated my jaw." Said to her then all of the sudden the plane stopped for no reason sending the three of balance and get Salvador the sense an angel nearby. "Ok now I sense an angel nearby and holy salt how is that even possible is." Salvador said looking in the direction the angel is at. "We better get out of here and on to something that is floating then." Bayonetta said looking at Salvador pick up Cereza and step on thin air with her in hand. "Hey Bayonetta can you keep use safe till we get to the top in will have Destruction helping you out ok." He said to her which she nodded confusingly but the saw a spitting image of Salvador's step daughter appear out if nowhere with the same words he has on her back but she is wearing a combat armor which looks like it has be worn and torn. _"Hey there you must be Bayonetta it is nice to meet you but this is not the right time." _ Destruction said to her as the two protected Salvador but as Bayonetta fought she thought of something. 'Wait a minute if Salvador is a stepfather and we got married that would mean I am a step mother to Yoruichi but first I better know her first.' She thought as they finally got to the top and land on a wing that is left floating on the sea. "Thanks for the help Destruction." Bayonetta said as said Zanpakuto sprit went back into Salvador's inner world. "Well she is nice but is a bit strange to have a sprit in your head?" She asked him. "For a while it is a bit weird but I got used to it hell she helped me raise my stepdaughter." He said just in time to see the angel that guards the sea which looks weird because it has a five human stone faces four on the legs one on the chin face with a giant machine mouth and a body of a reptile and a fin of an angelic shark, and a total of five halos at that are at the same parts of the body just like the face. "Ok then if this gets even more fucking weird then I will say this you angels take the cake from the hollows hell just beat the shit out of the them." He said complete out load just as Luka came in in a helicopter for them. "Get in you three." He said only to have two of three in but guessed that Bayonetta is going to fight the angel. "We will wait for you!" Salvador yelled out as they left her.

**Sorry for the long wait In have had a long writers block for this story And I will upload this when I get the chance to As you know I only on the oc so please leave a review till next time BYE BYE.**


End file.
